Diamonds 1 Lost & 1 Darkening
by Nillsa
Summary: Edward is a grown up man married to Bella but because of friends he starts to forget what Bella really means to him. Edward after getting Bella pregnant he falls into the vicious circle of the casinos thanks to James.READ THE SYNOPSIS FOR MORE DETAILS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys…well I have to say sorry to all of you that are reading Cupid's Chemistry…I know that I haven't posted in a while but my beta is a little busy so we will have to wait…anyway…I have this new FF and I think that you will like this one too because it has something different from the other…in this one you won't find a young Edward that falls in love with a girl from school, this one is about a Edward that is a grown up man but that because of friends he starts to forget what Bella and the baby that she is expecting (his child) really means to him…****About a Edward that after getting Bella pregnant he falls into the vicious circle of the casinos thanks to his new friend James...What will happen to Bella? Being all the time alone? Loving and Hating Edward…What will Edward do? What will happen? Well you will have to read to discover...please read it...at least read the synopsis…you can find it below. **

**Synopsis**

Bella and Edward are together for 3 years. They meet each other when Bella start to work at the Cullen's office. They feel for each other and now they are together. Edward thinks that 3 years are enough to know that they are made for each other and he asks Bella to marry him and she accepts.

They get married and they are happy but that will change.

Bella gets pregnant and Edward is trilled with the idea of being father. After a couple of months Edward meets James a guy that will push Edward into the vicious circle of the casinos, he will go out at night and would came back in the morning smelling of alcohol. The relationship between Bella and Edward will little by little start to become colder and they will be like strangers in the same home and same bed. This thing will make Edward's parents very sad and because of all the problems that Edward is making, Carlisle, Edward's father will have an heart attack and Esme will take him and their daughter Alice and their son Emmett to go to Italy for a couple of moths in this way she will keep Carlisle away from all the problems.

Bella gives birth to the child 2 months earlier but Edward won't be home. He is in an business trip in Canada and because Bella is alone something will happen to Bella after she gives birth to her child. Like many others women Bella had an postnatal depression and she lost her mind. She takes the baby and goes out of the hospital and starts walking and walking… She founds a women in a park and gives her the baby and then she runs away leaving the baby there. After a couple of days Edward finds her in an sanatorium and finds out the she had an postnatal depression but that she will be fine. When Bella remembers what she did she goes crazy and try to go and search for her baby but her doctor tells her that she has to stay there a couple of days. Bella tells to her doctor all that she remembers and he advises her to not say this to Edward because she risks to lost him too.

In the mean time Edward adopts a baby in hope that Bella will stop thinking of her dead baby. Dead because that what he thinks.

What will happen to Bella's baby? And how is she going to react when she will see the new baby that is in her baby's room? Is she ever going to love that baby? And what about her baby? Is she ever going to find him?

**A/N : So what do you think about it? Should I continue to write or not? Is it interesting?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's Point of View**

**4:32 P.M**** : Present Time**

I had to hurry if I wanted to be home before Bella. Bella is my fiancé for all intents and purposes, and I am Edward Anthony Cullen, the director of Cullen & Cullen, my family business. I had started working there 3 years ago when my father, Carlisle, retired because of health problems.

I was the only one in the family that had the necessary studies for this kind of work, besides my sister Alice. She could very well be the director of the company but she passed this to me because of her own business. My brother, Emmett is a football player and he doesn't know shit about business, leaving me with the responsibility to take over. At first, I wasn't happy about working in an office and I definitely didn't like the idea of wearing suits every day, but that changed after the first day that Bella Swan came into my life and started working for me. I could remember the day that I first saw her like it was yesterday...

FLASHBACK

It was my second week of working as a director so I couldn't say yet if I liked it or not.

"Mr. Cullen, your brother wants to speak with you. Should I tell him that you're busy or..."

"No, Jessica, please, put him through." I said. Jessica is my brother-in-law, Jasper's secretary. He is Alice's husband, yet I see him like my brother.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Emmett asked, sounding really happy.

"Hey, Emmett…I'm busy right now, so please tell me what you want so I can get back to work." Emmett is a very funny guy - and I love him - but sometimes he can annoy the hell out of me.

"Fine...I have a good friend and she needs a job. I told her that you needed a secretary and she was thrilled with the idea of working for you..."

"Emmett…" I sighed, "This friend of you, does she have some studies? You know that I don't hire anybody without the necessary studies."

"Hey! Don't underestimate me, alright? I might not have the studies that you have, but I'm not that dumb to tell you to hire someone that doesn't have any. For your information, she has a very good CV and she worked in Italy for 3 years. She speaks Italian, Spanish, Romanian, and French fluently." That's impressive, but doesn't prove anything...I speak 5 languages fluently myself and that can't prove that I'm good at what I'm doing now.

"Ok, Emmett, tell her to come tomorrow at 9:30, and please tell her that I like punctuality."

"Ok, Brit Boy, don't worry about that. She's very punctual.…By the way, put your British accent away with her. You just might regret it later…" Emmett and his jokes...but this joke is getting old now.…He has always said that I have an English accent.

"Shut up, asshole! You know that's not true! I don't have an English accent!" Jeez, he can really annoy me sometimes.

"If you say so...Hey, I have to go. Rosie has a surprise waiting for me."

"God! Do you really have to tell me that?"

"Hey, what are you thinking about, you pervert! I'm not speaking of that. Well…maybe also that, but, anyway...when was the last time you got laid?"

"Last week." I said, disgusted.

"Wow! What's up with your enthusiasm? Was she good or what? Do I know her?"

"She was boring, and yes, unfortunately, you know her. It was Jessica."

"What! Are you kidding me!" Em asked, laughing his ass off. Asshole!

"No. I am not kidding."

"Man, listen to me. Go to the club and ask Jane to give you a good girl and relax a little bit." Jazz, Em and I own a Club named Infinity.

"Maybe I will...but I have to go back to work now, so, goodbye."

"Ok. Bye-bye, Brit Boy!" Emmett said, laughing.

"Fuck you..." The fucking hang on. Whatever.

It was 5:30 when I decided that I had enough of work for one day. I took my laptop and satchel and walked towards the elevator. I was about to get in when Jessica stopped me.

"Hey, sexy!" She purred, trying to sound appealing, but failed miserably.

"Good evening, Jessica. Do you need something?" I asked, in a polite tone.

"Well…I was thinking that maybe you and me could...you know..." Her eyebrows wagged.

"You were thinking wrong." I said, pushing her out of my way so I could get in the elevator. Does she really have to be such a whore?

NEXT DAY

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Hey, Ang…What are you doing here? Where's Jessica?" Angela and I went to the same High School. We used to study together. She is now married to my best friend, Ben, thanks to me. It was in our sophomore year of High School that I noticed the way Ben was looking at Angela. It was what made me decide to play dump. One day when we were practicing for the basketball team, I said to Ben that I wanted to ask Angela out. I pretended that I only wanted to her date her so I could continue to study with her and that maybe she would do my homework for me.

I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He fucking punched me in the eye! He didn't speak to me for a week or so but he did gain the courage to ask Angela on a date. Ang knew about my plan and when they began dating, she told him the truth. All was forgotten, minus my black eye, that is.

"Edward? Hey, Edward, are you in there?" Angela asked, laughing at me.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Don't worry about it! I was just saying that Jessica isn't feeling well."

"Huh? Ok, then, I'll be in my office."

"Kay, Boss! By the way, don't forget that you have a meeting with Bella at 9:30"

"First, if you call me boss one more time, I'll fire you…" I said laughing, "And, secondly, who is Bella?" I asked confused.

"Oh, sorry, Edward…I mean, Miss Swan."

"Do you know her?" Why were my friends acquainted this women?

"I do know her, yes, and - I realize that I shouldn't be doing this, but - let me tell you that she is a very intelligent person and I'm one hundred percent sure that she's the perfect secretary for you."

Angela spoke with so much conviction that I believed her. I was ninety-nine percent sure that I would hire this "Bella" girl.

"I'm going to be in my office. When Miss Swan arrives please let her in."

"Sure. But, Edward…I'm sure that you'll like her." Her tone that implied she wasn't exactly thinking on a professional level. There was something in her voice that I'd never heard there before. "I have to go. Jasper needs me in his office now. I think it's something important." Angela said through the phone.

"Alright, you can go. But where is Jessica? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"She's at the doctor."

"Oh…Ok. Hey, before you go, would you please connect the line directly to my office?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that for you." She said and I hung up.

It's 9:00. Miss Swan should be here in 30 minutes, I thought.

I was looking at the contract with Aro Volturi when I heard the phone ringing. Angela must have forgotten to connect the line to my office. When I answered the phone, I was surprised to hear the familiar voice of my little sister.

"Hey, Brit Boy!" Alice said, muffing a laugh.

"Hey, there. Look who's calling me…the evil pixie. What can I do for you? If you're looking for Jasper, well, I'm sorry to tell you that he's kind of busy right now. He's with Jessica in the bathroom. She wasn't feeling very well and your sweet husband offered to help her." This had to piss her off.

"What the hell is he doing in the bathroom with that whore!" She yelled.

"Well, like I said, she isn't feeling very well and…" She cut me off.

"What! He has to go with her! I swear to God if she touches a hair on my husband's head, I will kill her! I'll mutilate her!" Alice usually hates violence, however, when someone is doing wrong against someone that she loves, "Sweet Alice" becomes someone that you don't want to have as an enemy. By now I was laughing so hard that I was out of breath.

Sounding more calm, she asked, "You were kidding! You're fucking doing this to me again!"

"It works all the time! But, yes, I was joking, honey, calm down! He's with Angela. Don't worry, he's safe." I said, still laughing at my sister. She can be very naïve at times….

I was still trying to calm Alice down when the most beautiful voice I've ever heard interrupted my conversation.

"Good morning."

I turned my head in the direction where the voice came and I was taken aback by the beauty of the stunning brunette that was looking at me, smiling shyly.


End file.
